Prior to this invention it was questionable whether it was economically feasible to dismantle pallets in order to reuse the boards because of excessive time, expense and damage to the boards.
It is the purpose of this invention to eliminate these problems with a machine that removes all top or bottom boards, separators or caps with one pass-through of the blade, can remove outside stringers only, if desired, and center deck boards. It can dismantle all "block" pallets and remove any blocks for replacement.
After de-nailing, nails do not protrude from boards, split or break and they are the same as before de-nailing. Also, it can remove cement, tar etc. from boards or plywood.
In order to facilitate such dismantling a pallet "thumper" quickly prepares pallets for the de-nailer by squeezing them so as to loosen boards thereby allowing the sawing blade easy access between deck boards and the stringers.